User blog:Hayashi H/Summer Event 2015 Fleet-Lock Setup
E1H: ADZ: Yukikaze, Shimakaze, Jintsuu, Ayanami, Akatsuki, Yuudachi + Kikuzuki for pathing (Kikuzuki replaces any of the DDs except Yukikaze). E2H: ABEGZ: E1 acts as support fleet. Surface Main fleet is Kirishima, Kako, Furutaka, Kinugasa, Chiyoda, Ryuujou. Aircraft setup: 5 Torps, 1 Saiun. E3M: ACEHZ: Carrier Main fleet: Mutsu, Hyuuga, Kaga, Hiryuu, Hiyou, Junyou. Support Fleet: Kitakami, Myoukou, Ashigara, Fubuki, Hatsushimo, Abukuma. Aircraft setup: 11 torps, 1 Saiun, rest Reppuu for AS. E4E: BDEGZ: Haruna, Kongou, Haguro, Ushio, Murakumo, Chitose. Aircraft setup: 3 Reppuu, 1 Saiun for Parity on Last Dance, 2 Reppuu 1 Type 62 Fighter-Bomber and 1 Saiun for AS on farming. E5M: ACFIKZ: Hiei, Akagi, Souryuu, Kiso, Ooi, Verniy. Aircraft setup: 6 Torps, 1 Saiun, Reppuu >> on Akagi's smallest slot for AS+. E6M: CEGFJM: E3 fleet except Kitakami replaced by Shigure. Aircraft setup: Tomonaga, Murata, Egusa and FCF on Fleet 1 FS Hiryuu Kaini. One Ryuusei Kai per other carrier in highest slots. Smallest slot Saiun on Junyou Kaini. All others Reppuu >>. Usage of Hiryuu Kaini FS plus >> ranked bombers is compulsory here since no other carrier is capable of consistently doing >50% HP damage on the princess battleship or carrier at this level of ammo drain. North route is NOT recommended as facing both a BWS and Flagship BB together at 20% fuel is nearly guaranteed to net you a taiha ship or more - and the air combat node tends to wipe out your bombers. E7E: Surface Main fleet: Haguro FS, Haruna, Kongou, Kirishima, Hiei, Hiryuu. Support Fleet: Yukikaze, Myoukou, Ashigara, Abukuma, Yuudachi, Ayanami. Aircraft setup: Egusa Suisei in largest slot, Saiun in 3-slot, Reppuu >> in both others. All heavy cruisers run Type III shells. This setup is used ONLY to reduce the Z hime's armour by killing X and Y at least once each. Carrier Main fleet: Hiryuu FS, Hiei, Kirishima, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu. Support Fleet: Abukuma FS, Ayanami/Yukikaze (Swap as escorts happen), Yuudachi, Haruna, Ashigara, Myoukou. Aircraft setup: Egusa-Murata-Tomonaga-FCF on Hiryuu, Ryuusei Kai-Reppuu-Ryuusei Kai-Type 21 Zero (Skilled) on both Akagi and Kaga, Reppuu-Ryuusei Kai-Reppuu-Saiun on Souryuu. Equipment: Triple guns on Haruna and Myoukou, AACI on Yuudachi, twin torps + searchlight on Ayanami/Yukikaze, Hyoteki+twin torps on Abukuma. Ashigara does DA+Radar setup for clearing trash in the day - though she CAN kill the boss if her night DA crits. This setup is used all the way until final kill is complete. This should give the most resource-efficient ship grinding setups for each event map. All ships must be at max remodel version and max modernization. Setups for Yukikaze, Shigure, Kitakami are of the cut-in variety. Setups for Murakumo, Ushio, Hatsushimo, Fubuki and Maya are of the AACI variety. Everything else is set for double attack. This is based on the theory that the highest rate of return on rare ships is to aim for the exact point when you get 100% S rank clears. Too low a difficulty and you waste resources on completing sorties that have a low rate of return. Too high a difficulty and you waste resources on failing to reach the boss and/or failing to S-rank the boss node. The idea is also to complete the event as soon as possible to avoid real-life problems from possibly cutting short the event completion, then farm after when Teruzuki is already safely obtained. KTKM is used in E3 as only one is allowed, and her cut-in rate is so high she can reliably ohko the boss. E1 and E2 are too easy to warrant CLT intervention. E6 disallows CLT in carrier fleets, which are the stronger composition. E4 is an installation boss Kitakami is unable to cut-in on. E7 completely disallows CLT. Hence CLT are dumped into E5. E5 sacrifices resource node D in exchange for Perfect S on all nodes except sub node and boss, and a high chance to clear boss node without transiting to Yasen. Easy difficulty is selected on maps 4 and 7 as the yasen nodes in 4 have too high a taiha rate on lvl 95+ ships to be feasible for regular farming, and the boss of 7 is so obscenely over-armored that you cannot reliably attain S-rank at any higher difficulty. While E5 is technically farmable at Hard, the requirement of clearing E4 in a farmable way makes Medium the highest selectable difficulty in E5. That said E5H also cannot guarantee boss node access, while E5M with 2 carriers and CLT will always reach. Medium is selected on E3 as CV Oni in E3H cannot be reliably killed for S-rank, and Medium is selected on E6 as it is not possible to reliably reach the final boss in E6H without a taiha - and not possible to reliably S-rank clear it, either. If Akizuki is available, replace E7 Yuudachi / E36 Hatsushimo with Akizuki. If Bismarck is available, replace Kirishima with Bismarck. If Italia and Roma are available, replace Hiei or Kirishima with them. If Yamato or Musashi are available, replace Mutsu and Hyuuga respectively for final clears - but replace Hyuuga with Nagato if available for farming. Do NOT use Yamasushi for farming. If Eugen is available, replace Ashigara with Eugen. If Akitsumaru is available, use her for ~100% pathing to Y in Haguro's place as flagship, and add more bombers on Hiryuu. She is used for X-Y kills only. Aside from those modifications I can't make because I don't have those ships, this should be the best possible setup in terms of drops per resource spent. Slightly better equipment might be available at cranked up difficulties, but at the expense of resource efficiency. If you don't have some of these ships, replace with the best ship of the same class you possess - for instance, you can replace Chitose with Zuihou. Note that aircraft setups for air superiority w/ maxed bombers will probably change due to the difference in number of slots. As for how efficient this is, clearing all the way up to E6 (not including farming on the way) cost only 8000 resources of each type and 100 buckets, once expedition returns are factored. Most TTK have already spent 8k to be stuck halfway in E3 as a relative comparison. E6 clear took about 6000 resources alone. E7 is a wildcard as RNG pathing means no meaningful estimate of clear resources is available - just make sure you're at quadruple resource cap before the attempt so you can clear it without armor resetting halfway; the amount used on E7 alone is 12,000 resources per type, and can be lower or higher depending on compass routing luck. The number of ships I had to change from the initial plan so far is a grand total of 3 - that was, Kikuzuki after she was confirmed to trigger ADZ pathing, swapping Sendai for Abukuma Kaini in E3, E6 and E7 and swapping Hiryuu K2 for Kaga in E7 surface fleet. The initial plan was formulated on Day 2 of the event based on frontliner sacrifice information. Support expeditions will contain 2 DD 2 CV 2 BB. DDs will contain 2 guns and 1 radar, CVs will contain 2 radars and 2 bombers (in higher slots), BBs will contain 2 guns (highest calibre without accuracy penalty), AP shell and best radars available. The new rangefinder radar that's the reward for E3 Medium + is particularly good for this. At minimum, FS must be sparkled; for better accuracy sparkling all the ships is recommended. When doing final boss clears, sparkle every. single. ship. Including those on support expeditions, if you're sending them. When farming, don't bother with sparkling any ship, and don't bother with support expeditions - if you're using them, you're farming at too high a difficulty to be efficient. Some drops may not be available on lower difficulties. If you absolutely must have certain ships (U-511 for instance) it may be worth your while to farm that map on Hard if you can manage E4 Medium. This is just what I'm pulling for max efficiency (rather than any specific ship target) since I had zero event-only ships at the start of the event, given that this was my first event in KanColle ever. Category:Blog posts